The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cortaderia plant, botanically known as Cortaderia selloana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Scarlet Wonder’.
The new Cortaderia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Cortaderia selloana, not patented. The new Cortaderia was discovered and selected by the Inventor within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Appelscha, The Netherlands in July, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cortaderia by micropropagation in Zandvoort, The Netherlands since July, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Cortaderia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.